


Honor and Glory

by Iris_H11



Series: Poems for a Thursday [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Inspired by Travis Willingham, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_H11/pseuds/Iris_H11
Summary: For Travis and GrogFor all the times you showed us that strength is more than just a physical stat
Series: Poems for a Thursday [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193927
Kudos: 1





	Honor and Glory

**Author's Note:**

> For Travis and Grog   
> For all the times you showed us that strength is more than just a physical stat

Glory of the body is

Glory of the mind is 

Glory of the soul is 

Honor the body to 

Honor the mind to 

Honor the soul to 

Improve the body and 

Improve the mind and 

Improve the soul and 

Strength to the body gives 

Strength to the mind gives 

Strength to the soul gives

Work for the body for 

Work for the mind for 

Work for the soul for 

They are one in the same 

Cannot be separate or apart

Body is Mind is Soul


End file.
